Imaginary Sex
by mrslee
Summary: If you worked at the 16th Precinct, who would you do it with? EO


**Disclaimer: Dick Wolf and associates own the characters of SVU, not me…otherwise I'd be rich and living on an island with Christopher Meloni….**

**Author's Note: Hi all! This is the one-shot that I promised you. It's hard to write a non-smut fan fiction for these two– despite their awesomeness – so I thought I'd write a light and fluffy one instead. There's plenty of E/O action…just with their clothes on. This came to me after a day out with my friends, and if you get the chance, playing this game is the most fun you'll have sitting down! So enjoy, and look out for the last chapter of 'Fairytale' coming in the next couple of days. Read and Review and let me know what you think….even if it's only one word!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The Officers of the 16th Precinct were a motley crew. Varying in sizes and ages; there were plenty to pick from.

"No"

"Yes, with the lights off"

"No"

"No. Even with the lights off and my eyes closed"

"Yes"

"Liv, you can't say yes if you're already involved," Casey complained, leaning back into the bench.

"Well it's true, and you know I hate lying" Olivia replied, grinning as she watched Elliot walk past with Fin.

Casey rolled her eyes, "don't make me jealous."

Olivia laughed, taking a cautious sip of her hot tea. For the past two months, Casey and she had spent their coffee break sitting outside the squad-room with their beverages – deciding whether or not they would have sex with the males that would pass by them in the corridor. Imaginary of course; but whenever Elliot went past, Olivia's smile would increase ten-fold and she'd nod in agreement overzealously. Casey gave up deciding whether or not she would with Elliot; Olivia's death-glares enough to keep her dead and buried for fifty years.

A short beat cop came past them on the right, Olivia screwed up her nose, "No."

Casey nodded in agreement, "him?"

Olivia shook her head again, ignoring Casey's exasperated sigh, "I don't know why I play with you anymore Benson."

Olivia laughed, "Well you say 'yes' enough for both of us. You're an imaginary whore."

Casey snorted, "Well, you're an imaginary prude."

Olivia took another sip of her tea, trying hard not to spray it on those walking past. It was always a relief to have such a light-hearted exchange in such a chaotic world.

Casey interrupted her train of thought, "what about him?"

Olivia turned to her left, "Who? Cragen?"

Casey laughed. It was a little too loud and they drew a number of stares, including one from Cragen who was approaching them from the elevators. He raised his eyebrows as he passed, Olivia averting her gaze to the bulletin board in front of them.

"Did you know there's a camp coming up for the NYPD?" She asked Casey, changing the topic while Cragen was within earshot.

Casey put on a fake smile, "No, really?" She watched Cragen turn into the squad-room, "ok, how about him?"

Olivia folded her arms; taking in the form of the Detective standing to their left, "Hmmm," Olivia began, before shaking her head, "No."

"Really?" Casey said, discarding her empty coffee cup into the bin, "you said no to everyone."

Olivia shrugged, "They don't…live up to my standards."

Casey smirked, "you mean they're not Detective Spunk?"

Olivia snorted, throwing her head back as she laughed, "exactly."

Casey sighed, looking at her watch, "well I need to be back in court in half an hour, you right to perve without me?"

Olivia rose, "I have to get back to the mountains of paperwork that await me anyway."

Casey nodded, "I'll see you Saturday night."

"Bye," Olivia waved, making her way back into the squad-room.

Elliot smiled up at her from behind his desk as she approached him, before he went back to the file that sat in front of him. Olivia sat down heavily behind her own desk, opening the drawer to her left for some badly needed chocolate.

"You have a fun break with Casey?" Elliot asked, not looking up from what he was doing.

Olivia titled her head, taking a bite of her chocolate bar, "yes."

Elliot looked up, but he didn't say anything, "What?" Olivia asked, pausing mid-chew.

Elliot shook his head, "nothing. Just interested is all."

"Interested," Olivia repeated, "in what?"

"The games you guys play," Elliot said, straightening and stapling some pages together.

Olivia snorted, "They're harmless," she said, rifling through the now smaller pile of files at the top of their partition, "Casey finds them more interesting than me."

Elliot's eyebrow rose, "Really?"

Olivia nodded, "Apparently, I don't have any imagination."

"In regards to what?" Elliot asked; his interest piqued.

"Imaginary sex," Olivia said, purposely avoiding the inevitable stare Elliot was giving her; and, she was willing to bet, the slack jaw as well.

"Care to explain?"

Olivia have a non-committal shrug, "Well, we sit there are watch various men walk past. And Casey says yes to them all because she's an imaginary whore."

Elliot snorted, "Imaginary whore?"

Olivia nodded, "I, on the other hand, am a Saint."

One of Elliot's eyebrows rose in scepticism, "really?"

The corners of her mouth twitched, trying hard not to smile, "yeah. I only said 'yes' once."

"Really?" Elliot said, joining her in her campaign to avoid a grin, "I hope he was at least a very attractive and good man."

The muscles in her face were almost spasming at her refusal to smile, "Extremely good looking, a fantastic cop and an even better man."

"Did Casey say 'yes' to him?" Elliot asked, noticing with some satisfaction that he had surprised Olivia with his question.

Olivia cleared her throat, "Well, she said 'yes' once, but I set her straight."

"I hope you didn't hurt her," Elliot said, feigning seriousness.

Olivia shook her head, placing the completed file she just signed at the top of her 'done' pile, "not anywhere visible."

Elliot cracked, letting out a booming laugh, Olivia containing herself a little better with more of a giggle, "I'm done here, how about you?"

Olivia nodded, her cheeks still hurting from laughing so much, "yeah, that was the last file," she rose from behind her desk, "Captain give the all clear?"

Elliot nodded, shrugging into his jacket, "He said to get an early start to the weekend."

"So," Elliot began, moving through the corridor with Olivia, "want to play with me?"

Olivia's eyebrow rose, "I can't play with you. You bat for the wrong team."

Elliot laughed, holding the door open for them, "No Liv, I bat for you."

Before Olivia could respond, she had to move quickly to avoid a rather overweight officer entering the Precinct, "Well, I suppose I could bend the rules for you."

Elliot shrugged, "I don't know what the problem is; it'll only be imaginary sex after all."

Olivia turned to face him, eyeing him up and down, "Yes."


End file.
